wandering
by mad durden
Summary: las putas nubes de mierda que al final sólo son agua - mimi/matt


DISCLAIMER. Digimon no es mío, nop.

**N/A.** Creo que esto es algo que se podría considerar One-shot, no? creo que es la primera cosa así larga que escribo. o así.

También es la primera que contiene cosas como insinuaciones, tensión sexual, y esas cosas. Y dice muchas palabrotas y algo que podríamos considerar lime. La masturbasción (a uno mismo) se considera lime? no, no? entonces, no hay lime. Y tampoco nada demasiado explícito, no sé si me entiendes.

* * *

You make me wanna die.

Everytime I look inside your eyes.

* * *

**Wandering**

Matt estaba bueno. – joder si lo estaba – . Mimi era demasiado pomposa, y si le quitabas aquel estrafalario sombrero y esos vestiditos largos como de princesa que llevaba, quizás también fuera más guapa.

(Pero para qué negarlo. Matt creía que Mimi estaría buenísima sin todo aquello. Completamente desnuda. Seh.)

Mimi protagonizaba las fantasías sexuales de Matt. Y era en serio. Cada vez que Matt se tocaba – porque sí, lo hacía. Eran necesidades básicas, coño. – pensaba en ella porque era tan virginal, y tan peripuesta que le ponía cachondo.

Con cualquier otra chica, Matt se habría comportado como un amigo más, y avanzando pasitos pequeños, pequeños, camelándosela poco a poco y luego se la habría llevado a la cama y fin del chiste.

Con Mimi no. Era como si ella fuera una flor tan bonita que no quisiera mancillarla. Era demasiado pura, y él sabía que en el fondo la belleza de Mimi era eso.

Pulcritud y carita de niña.

Hablaban lo justo, y Matt se acercaba a ella más bien poco, porque quizás, y sólo quizás, un día no pudiera controlar sus impulsos. Nadie quería eso. Bueno, él sí. Sí pero no. (La mente de Matt era extraña. No se consideraba digno para manchar algo así. Nadie se cargaría algo bonito. )

Así que. Here we are.

Con Mimi tumbada boca arriba – en una posición casi perturbadora pero sin el casi. – y él, alto y desgarbado, apoyado en un árbol, lo suficientemente lejano como para no ver la curva de sus pechos, o para no notar cómo el largo vestido se le subía poco a poco.

¡Las nubes son tan bonitas! – Lo dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Son sólo vapor de agua, Mimi. – Se sintió igual de mal que cuando le dijo a TK que Santa Claus no era real. Igual de hijo de puta.

- ¡Ya lo sé, lo he estudiado! – Parecía indignada. Era extrañamente infantil. Era Mimi. – Pero no me refiero a eso. Míralas, Matt, míralas. Parecen de algodón. ¿No te encantaría subir y tumbarte en una de ellas? Y probarlas. Eso estaría bien. Además, mira las formas, míralas. Me parece ver a Palmon. En aquella, la de la derecha, ¿Lo ves, Matt? Es Palmon, y me está diciendo que está bien.

"_Lo que de verdad me gustaría sería acostarme contigo en una de ellas"_

Luego se reprendió a sí mismo. Ella le decía que echaba de menos a Palmon y él pensaba eso.

Después de todo, ¿A alguien le quedaban dudas sobre por qué Mimi era como una niña a pesar de tener 16 años?

Hablaba de nubes. ¡Nubes!

Y Matt sólo podía ver sus labios moviéndose.

- Mira, Mimi, tengo que irme, ¿Vale? – No es que tenga nada contigo, que va, si precisamente me voy porque me pones demasiado como para considerarlo sano. – Llego tarde a comer.

- ¿Vendrás a recogerme algún otro día, Matt? – Oh, estaba jugando muy sucio (no, ya le gustaría a él que fuera _sucia._ ) – Me haría mucha ilusión.

Tenía la voz tan aguda (como campanillas) que Matt no pudo resistirse.

- Claro que sí. – Respondió, y su voz tropezóy su voz tropezó con algo en el aire cuando lo dijo. – Siempre que pueda.

- Voy a esperarte siempre, Matt.

Se alejó sin responder porque ya no quería seguir la conversación.

De verdad, ¿Era el único que veía esos dobles sentidos y esas insinuaciones?

Se estaba volviendo un poco loco.

(Sólo un poco, el exceso nunca es bueno.)

* * *

Le dolía, coño. Y no el corazón precisamente (eso era lo que él creía). En asuntos de faldas lo que dolía, era la polla.

Así que se bajó la bragueta porque él no era de los que se daban duchas frías. Pero ¿Qué cojones pasa con esos? Qué pudorosos. Una jodida ducha fría. ¿Es que creían que el pene sólo servía para meter y sacar?

(Ah, lo que se perdían esos cabrones, entonces.

No es que él fuera un _sex symbol _ni nada de eso.

Sólo disfrutaba con el sexo ocasionalmente cuando se le presentaba el momento.

No era nada malo. Y a Matt le gustaba. )

Matt era de los de pañuelo en mano, polla en la otra. (sólo cuando la necesidad apretaba, claro.). Pero no se masturbaba viendo porno. A él le servía con la imagen mental de Mimi, que le perseguía incluso cuando limpiaba con el pañuelo el líquido que había expulsado.

Ese día fue un poco solitario.

Y el siguiente.

Y el siguiente.

(Vamos a entendernos. Solitario en sentido de que salió y se vio con otras chicas, de vez en cuando, nada especialmente relevante y sin sexo porque no se veía con fuerzas para follar.

Solitario en el sentido de que la bragueta - y el corazón. ¿Por qué siempre olvidamos el corazón en estos momentos? - casi le estalla, en varias ocasiones.

Solitario, en sentido de que pensaba en Mimi porque no podía tenerla. )

Hey, man. No te preocupes.

* * *

No volvió a recoger a Mimi a su clase de teatro hasta unas semanas después.

(No estaba preparado para verla. No era miedo. No que va.)

Ella no llevaba el sombrero puesto. Y eso que hacía tanto calor que entre una cosa y otra Matt pensó que iba a derretirse ahí mismo.

Tampoco llevaba el vestido. Para ser claros, no estaba desnuda (no como en las fantasías de Matt).

Había cambiado de look o quizá fuera el vestuario de alguna obra que ensayaba. Llevaba un vestido hasta las rodillas (Más corto que el anterior, sí, pero Matt hubiera preferido que fuera hasta medio muslo. O casi mejor así. Mucho mejor. Así tendría menos problemas de autocontrol.) de color rosa, claro. Con detalles blancos en las mangas y el bajo. El escote que no era un escote realmente lo llevaba por la clavícula (nada especialmente revelador.). Pero le quedaba bien.

Y llevaba el pelo hacia atrás. Con una cinta. Rosa.

Estaba muy bonita. Matt incluso pensó que estaba buena aquel día. Si señor. La evaluó de forma pecaminosa en la distancia sin que ella se diera cuenta. Era muy sigiloso. Cuando realmente quería.

- ¡Matt! . – Lo gritó con aquella voz agudísima que reverberaba en sus tímpanos a cada segundo.

Y luego, lo hizo. ¿Por qué no se le iba a ocurrir hacerlo, si eran amigos? Mimi había cambiado bastante en aquellas semanas.

Sí, le abrazó. Fuerte. Tanto que Matt sintió sus tetas en su propio pecho y se sintió casi desfallecer. (No lo sintió realmente porque eso sería cosa de chicas, o de maricones.)

- ¿Puedes esperarme un momento? – Sonrió igual que siempre, eso sí. Estaba bonita cuando lo hacía.

- Claro.

Mimi se dirigió a un grupito de chicas con faldas cortísimas y camisetas de esas ajustadas en el abdomen, que son anchas en las mangas. Todas iban de colores malvas, azules, o rosas.

Matt supuso que serían las nuevas amigas de Mimi. Y se sintió un poco mal escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Pero bueno.

- Entonces, ¿Quedamos a las nueve? No creo que mis padres me dejen volver más tarde de la una. – Les dijo. – Hoy no puedo volver con vosotras, lo siento. Matt ha venido a recogerme y…

- A las nueve está perfecto. – Le sonrió una rubia despampanante. – En el parque de siempre. Y róbale algo de alcohol a tus padres si puedes, Amber y Jean también van a hacerlo. Nosotras conseguiremos más tabaco. A ti te quedaba una cajetilla, ¿No?

- Me quedan un par de cigarros. Nos la terminamos ayer. – Rió Mimi. Artificialmente. Claro.

- Mmmm, da igual. Ejem, pásatelo… bien, con ese chico, ¿Eh?. – Insinuó la rubia. – Está muy bueno.

- Oh… yo… Descuida. – Le guiñó el ojo. ¡Mimi! Guiñando un ojo descaradamente. ¡Hacía una semana me hablaba de nubes, por favor! – Matt me está esperando.

Todas se sonrieron con esa sonrisa de metal y plástico.

Caminaron hacia el lugar de siempre. Y se sentaron en la hierba, como siempre, pero las cosas habían cambiado bastante.

- Oye, Mimi. – Se lo dijo muy serio. – Estás diferente.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Me he cortado un poco el pelo. Y he renovado un poco el armario, ya sabes. – Le quitó importancia. – No podía seguir vistiendo como si fuera en primaria.

- No es sólo eso. – La cajetilla de tabaco sobresalía de su bolso. - ¿Desde cuando fumas? Y también bebes, ¿No? Y ahora vas con todas esas chicas.

- ¿Y qué hay de malo? Sólo me divierto, y el tabaco me gusta. – Parecía como un poco enfadada. - Y tú también sales con Tai y tus amigos por la noche. No creas que no sé lo que hacéis. Tai no, porque sale con Sora y las cosas les van muy bien. Pero vosotros vais con una chica cada fin de semana. No en una relación seria precisamente.

Casi no supo qué contestar. A todos se les habían olvidado un poco eso de los valores y esas mariconadas desde que los Digimon habían vuelto al mundo Digital. Sin ellos.

Él incluso había cogido de la mano a Tai una vez. Y le había pedido que no le soltara. ¿Se podía ser más mariquita? Luego se habían peleado y esas cosas, pero eran los mejores amigos, en realidad. No por nada Matt tenía el valor de la amistad. Mimi tampoco tenía por nada el de la inocencia. Y allí estaba.

Y no era que no echara de menos a Gabumon. Que claro que sí.

Pero era diferente ahora.

Y Mimi ya no era Mimi y Matt no sabía casi que pensar.

- Tú nunca has sido así. – No le le ocurrió otra cosa.

- ¿Pues sabes qué? – Oh. Estaba enojada. – Que la gente cambia, Matt. No iba a ser una niña para siempre. Hay que crecer, y todos lo habéis hecho. Faltaba yo. Y aquí estoy, así que no necesito que me digas nada.

- Mimi, crecer no significa fumar, beber alcohol, o llevar la ropa más corta. – _O no llevarla. _Pensó. – Crecer significa madurar. Así que, dime, Mimi. ¿Lo has hecho?

Como él la estaba mirando de aquella manera, Mimi no pudo casi pensar otra cosa. Ni siquiera escuchó nada. Excepto lu último.

Oh, vamos, sabes de lo que hablo. La última frase, sin todo lo demás, tiene esa connotación sexual, ¿Eh? Y Matt la miraba de aquella manera y Mimi se puso tan roja que parecía un tomate.

- ¿Mimi? – Se acercó, un pasito. Dos. Susurrando. - ¿Lo has hecho?

Sabía lo que había pensado. Bueno, no. En realidad sólo quería ponerla nerviona y no tenía ni idea de que ella de verdad creía que le estaba preguntando por _eso_. Concretamente.

(Matt seguía creyendo que era realmente pura, y, sobre todo, virginal. Era igual de inocente y por eso se sonrojaba. Así que pensó que no importaba tanto – De hecho, mejor que mejor. – si ahora ella llevaba menos capas de ropa.

Y decidió que Mimi seguía poniéndole muy cachondo. A pesar de todo.)

Le puso las manos en la cintura. Y la miró. Mimi era una chica alta, también, como una modelo, así que no tuvo que mirar hacia abajo especialmente.

- Las clases de teatro me van muy bien, ¿Sabes? – Hablaba ella, y estaba nerviosa. – Me han dado el papel de protagonista.

- Ah, ¿Sí? – Se acercó un poquito. Un poquito más.

- S- sí. – No le miraba, claro que no. A Matt le encantaba eso.

- Mimi. ¿Lo has hecho?. – Iba a dejar de andarse con tonterías. Era Mimi y él era Matt e iban a besarse.

- Yo…

Ahora.

Pareció como si a Mimi le sorprendiera. No era como si no se lo debiera haber esperado, la verdad. Pero claro que lo hizo porque ella en el fondo era de esa clase de chicas.

En realidad, Mimi nunca había besado a nadie, así que improvisó un poco sobre la marcha, así tímidamente. Y torpemente. Claro.

Y a Matt no le importó nada, y de hecho, le gustaba mucho más, si cabe.

La empujó contra un árbol casi con brusquedad y metió las manos bajo el vestido.

Casi ni podía controlarse. Le mordió el cuello. No sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que tenía ganas de hacer eso.

- Matt, yo… - Jadeaba y suspiraba, y él sonrió contra su piel. – No. No he tenido sexo todavía.

Fue un susurro. Uno muy quedo. Y bastó para que Matt se separara de ella.

- ¿Sexo? – Se burló de ella. Sólo un poquito, porque sus manos seguían en la cintura de ella y eso significaba que no estaba siendo malvadamente cabrón. – Hablábamos de madurez, Mimi. ¿Te acuerdas?

Ella se sonrojó, claro.

* * *

El día que se la llevó a su casa porque TK había salido con Kari y sus padres estaban de viaje, ella se sonrojó más que aquella vez, si cabe.

No salen juntos, claro que no. Son amigos con derechos, o eso cree Matt.

Está bien, ¿Sabes? Él va a recogerla a su clase de teatro casi todos los días. A veces la ve fumando con sus amigas o hablando de alguna fiesta. Sabe que todas son de esas que te encuentras en alguna discoteca haciendo guarradas con algún chico en una esquina, pero sabe que Mimi es fiel a su amistad. Igual que él.

Así que no le dice que se le pudrirán los pulmones o algo, ni que beber mata neuronas ni nada, cuando están juntos.

Ahora es como un poco diferente.

Hablan de nubes o se besan. De nubes o de cualquier cosa. Matt la acaricia por debajo del vestido cuando ella le deja.

Otras veces, cuando se puede, se van a casa de Matt. Nunca a la de Mimi. Ni tampoco tienen sexo en lugares públicos, Matt cree que ella se merece algo más que eso.

No, en serio. ¿Los ves tomados de la mano, o algo?

No salen juntos, Matt no podría soportar ser como Tai y Sora que están todo el día follando como conejos – aunque ellos prefieren decir: hacer el amor. – y diciéndose lo mucho que se quieren.

Es una amistad, una de esas que son para siempre. Pero con derechos especiales.

Aunque a Matt no le sorprendió. El día que Mimi le dijo que le quería así sin venir a cuento, porque la verdad es que él se había metido con una falda corta que se había puesto (tampoco es que la falta de tela le disgustara precisamente. Es sólo que la prefiería más Mimi y menos… )

Se lo soltó así. Como si lo hubiera dicho a bocajarro.

Te quiero.

Y él no supo qué contestar, porque sabía que ella le pedía algo más serio. Como ir cogidos de las manos y esas cosas.

Así que lo hizo. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Lo dijo.

- Mimi, mis padres no están en casa hoy. – Justó ahí. - ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta y luego…?

Ella suspiró. Se lo dejó pasar, un poco.

Y luego, ambos desnudos encima de la cama de Matt – que era una cama individual corriente de sábanas negras. – se lo dijo.

Las nubes hoy están densas.

Cúmulos. Cirros. Estratos.

Mimi era buena alumna y las conocía todas. En el examen había sacado un diez.

( Ese día, las nubes llevaban escrita la palabra decepción.)

* * *

No estoy realmente segura de esto. Apuf.

Da igual. Mucho amor a los pocos que me leen, de verdad.

Paz y amor, sí.

**Den.**


End file.
